It's a Gift
by LastSunset
Summary: AU from Episode 1. Korra runs into Amon, unmasked. But the Equalists are still somewhat unknown, and Amon doesn't know Korra is the Avatar. When they run into some no good thugs, Korra saw how amazing Amon fights and wants to learn from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** This takes place a little before Episode 1 when the Equalists are just gathering more recruits but still (somewhat) unknown. Korra is still 17 years old, and the AU is that Tenzin has already visited the Southern Water Tribe, and told Korra to wait for her airbending training. And of course, she sneaks off to Republic City. So everything is happening a little earlier.

Also, Amon is Amon, not Tarrlok's brother. However, he doesn't have scars. Whatever his secret is, he keeps it from everyone, even from his Equalists.

**Warnings: Chapter contains masturbation!**

Enjoy!~

* * *

Chapter 1

"Amon, we've found the perfect relocation," Lieutenant reported, "The city's underground tunnel networks. No one every goes down there."

He was staring at a map of Republic City in a rundown shack they've been hiding in for the past year. Amon's quest for equality is spreading quickly, and they need to move to keep their plans under wraps before revealing themselves. There have been no suspicions yet, but give in time, Amon's words will echo in the hearts of many.

"Send word to the others and begin the move," Amon ordered, "I'll be mediating until then. At nightfall, I'll give a brief speech in our new headquarters."

"Yes sir," and Amon heard Lieutenant closed the door.

Mediation is a better method for rejuvenating energy than sleep. Amon doesn't have time for sleep if he wants his plans to keep on progressing. After years of practice and self-training, Amon has mastered the art of meditation. It allows him to calm his mind and unwind even after the most bothersome setbacks. Mediating is the key to his martial arts, and it helps unlock his chi flow to a spiritual level.

It runs deeper than sleep, and Amon can reach deep states of mind in a short amount of time. When he opened his eyes, he felt fresh and energize for the day. In only two hours.

The sun was rising as he stood up in his quiet room. He removed his mask and set it inside his satchel. He removed his shoulder pads, along with his bracers and shin pads, and changed clothes for a casual look. He retrieved his hooded scarf from his satchel and headed out. Making sure none of his men were anywhere near, he slipped to the back alley of the shack and headed towards the heart of the city.

Despite keeping his face a secret from the Equalists, as well as from the city in the near future, he still makes time to gather information himself. The Equalist movement is still in their early stages, and relying on others for information is hard to come by. The city doesn't know his voice, or his name, or his mask just yet. Even his Equalists never saw his face, but he made sure not to speak too much until he wears his mask. For now, it's safe for him to still travel in broad daylight.

But he still wears his hood as extra precaution.

It's also the only time he can get meals without the Equalists' prying eyes to see his "scars." He knows the fake story was a cheap trick to touch the hearts of his men and make them join the Revolution, but it was necessary. No one was going to listen to a regular non-bender, with no real physical scars other than deep emotional ones. Everyone has a tragic past, so why would his be any different?

That's where his mask comes into play. It's their symbol. Their hope. Their anonymous face that represents them, and followed for a single goal. Equality.

"Extra! Extra! Tarrlok's new law passed! Read all about it!"

Amon gracefully took a pamphlet from the boy's hand and tossed him a single Yuan. He skimmed through the pages and frowned. Of course, yet another ruling that'll degrade those with lesser power and give more privileges to benders. He glowered down at Tarrlok's photo, wanting nothing more than to dethrone him.

Suddenly, Amon heard a commotion coming down the street. He narrowed his eyes to see why the people were running away, only to find a giant polar bear dog coming towards him. He needed to move, but a Satomobile veered off its course and collided into a lamppost behind him. He quickly jumped away from the falling lamp, but the polar bear dog rammed into him, knocking him over and his hood slipped off. He landed hard on his head and he thought he was seeing stars.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

He propped himself up and glared at the rider. A young woman, bearing Water Tribe garb, was sitting on the wild polar bear dog. Her skin was dark and she had a muscular toned figure for a female, but not bulky. She had shocking blue eyes like most Water Tribe natives, but hers were just screaming of innocence and simple-mindedness. She slid off her bear and offered her hand.

"Let me help you up."

But Amon stood by himself and straightened his tunic and satchel. Thankfully, none of its contents spilled out. The young woman pouted.

"I'm sorry-"

"I heard you," Amon grunted, "and it'll do us all good if you take your wild pet away from running rampant down the streets."

"Hey!" The young woman pointed at him, "Naga is not just a pet. She is my companion and she's perfectly tamed. I know how to handle her and she was not running rampant!"

"So, it was just you then."

"W-what?! No! Don't blame this on me. You were the one who got in the way!"

At that moment, white smoke from the Satomobile behind him burst from its front engine. The young woman made a long "oh" face, and she shrank under Amon's piercing gaze. Judging by her traditional clothes, Amon concluded she's new to the city. Her complete naïve sense was written all over her face like a child exploring a new playground. He just knew trouble will follow her, and being around her will just give him problems.

"I don't have time for this," Amon mumbled, lifting his hood, and walked away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" He heard her called, and he sighed heavily.

It was barely afternoon and he was already getting a headache. Those morning hours of meditating seem to have gone to waste. Her polar bear dog stopped running and settled into a steady pace matching with his as she bombarded him with apologies.

"Please, mister. I'm really sorry for what happened," she said earnestly, "It's our first time in the city, you see. And Naga here, well, she just got a little excited."

"I thought you said you have her under control."

"Don't start with me again," she frowned, "I said I was sorry."

"And I acknowledge it, Miss, but you have a dispute to settle with," he waved his hand at her, "Have a nice day."

"What dispute?"

"Hey you!" The driver yelled at her, "Are you going to pay for this, or what?!"

The sooner Amon gets away from here, the better. And it seems the young woman had the same idea. He felt a strong pull from his back collar, and he was easily hoisted up to sit behind her.

"W-what? What are you doing?!" He demanded.

But Naga was already thumping down the alleyway, the driver hollering at them, and Amon was holding the back saddle. The girl does have control over her pet, but the bear's size was just too big for the sidewalks. They were knocking over trash bins, customers, and just drawing attention to them. Amon wanted to get off until they finally reached Central Park.

As soon as Naga sat down on her hindquarters, Amon jumped off smoothly. His hood slipped off again, but he didn't bother hiding his face. Rather he wanted to show his annoyance.

"What was that all about?" Amon scowled at her. She slid off her saddle as well and stood firmly before him.

"The driver was going to make you pay his car, right? I thought I was helping you get away?"

"He was talking to you, not me!"

"Well, I don't have any money."

"Then, I suggest you find a job," and he turned his heels around.

What a tiresome day. He originally planned to check on the daily news, find something to eat, do some research for his new plans, gather some inside information on the Council, maybe intrigue more recruits to join, and meet up with the Lieutenant back at their new headquarters. But thanks to some fish out of water, he would barely have time to even know what's going on within the Council.

"Hey, wait! You drop something!"

Amon froze mid-step and looked over his shoulder. She was holding his mask up in all its glory, as if she was announcing to the world his identity. He only took three steps and quickly snatched it out of her hands, glaring venomously at her. However, she looked unaffected by his outrage and she smiled at him.

"I'm Korra," she greeted, "What's your name?"

He was spending too much time with her already. So far, she has wasted valuable time, attracted attention, and waved his mask around like a toy. He knew venturing out in broad daylight was getting riskier with each day, but he was always cautious and making sure no one sees his real face.

He hasn't revealed his Revolution to the city, but by then he had hoped no one would know or even recognize his face to match his voice. And yet here is this girl who has seen his face, heard his voice, and touched his mask.

She had to be put away.

"Korra, is it?" He nodded to her, "I assume you're from the Water Tribes."

"Yes, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, but I ran away to see the big apple, you know."

Making light talk with her will surely lure her into trusting him. He'll have to play the charmer if he wanted to kidnap her, which shouldn't be a problem since she was already looking at him so admiringly. If he had any sense of pride besides his equalizing ability, he has gathered a lot of females for his Revolution. She will be no different. Perhaps when she has her guard down, he'll lure her to a dark area, chi block her unconscious, and just keep her imprisoned in their new headquarters.

He cleared his throat and gave his best grin.

"My apologizes for being a bit rude," he said, "I understand what it's like to see Republic City for the first time. Why don't we take a stroll in the park and I'll tell you everything about the city."

"Wow, really! That'll be great!" She grinned, and then rubbed under Naga's jaw. "He's actually a nice guy, Naga."

The polar bear dog stepped forth and Amon defensively put his hand out, but the bear proceed to licking Amon's hand anyway.

Central Park had fewer citizens other than the average tourists. Here, Amon wouldn't have to worry so much about wondering eyes even with his hood up. One can be surprise how little the people care about others besides themselves. This was the perfect formula to start benders to oppress the weak. No one would defend them, but one day he will.

But first, dealing her...

"You didn't tell me your name," she said.

His first instinct was to just give a fake name, but it wouldn't matter since she already saw his face and mask. Plus, he's already plotted to remove her, so might as well reveal all.

"Amon."

* * *

Korra's first time in Central Park was exhilarating. All her life, she was in the South Pole with dull icy landscapes and overly large-sized creatures. But here, the scenery was breathtaking, and the critters were so tiny compare to Naga. Not to mention great weather.

But the people were rude. The moment she stepped off the boat, she felt eyes piercing at her back as she rode Naga down the streets. She didn't even want to think about her little run-in with the lady at the meat stand. Then, she met Amon.

A little rough at first, but he was kind enough to show her around Central Park. She didn't mind being around a complete stranger. She hardly had any interact with others except for her masters, her parents, and occasionally a few White Lotus guards. And it didn't hurt to say that this man was handsome.

He was tall and she admired his broad shoulders. He had a fine chiseled face and luring yellow eyes, but he kept his hood up as if he was hiding from the sun. Despite their rough first encounter, he was being fair and she wanted to make friends.

"So, does the runaway have a place to stay?" He asked.

"Oh, actually I do," she nodded without missing a beat.

"You do?" He said, taken aback. "For a first timer here in the city, you already have a place to sleep?"

She raised a cocky eyebrow."Well, you see I'm-"

The air was cut by a loud cry. They both turned heads and saw a little girl on the ground as three tall men stood over her. Korra sensed they were up to no good, and she bravely marched towards them. She could hear their sinister voices mocking the poor girl.

"Where's your dad, girlie?" One of them said, "He owes us a lot of money. Did he ran away and left you in the dirt?"

"Don't touch me!" The girl cried. She bravely stood up and attempted to punch the taller man, but he easily stepped aside and she fell again.

"Aw, ain't that cute. She's trying to fight back," the man laughed. "You can't bend, sweetie. You're useless. But you can pay us back by other means."

The big brawny man lifted the little girl as she kicked and struggled to be free.

"Let her go!" Korra yelled at them.

The three hooligans turned to face her; the big brawny one still held up the girl. The ring leader just raised an eyebrow and gave her a tooth grin.

"What's it to ya, babe?" He chuckled, "Stay out of this, or we'll have to teach you a lesson."

"You're the ones who'll need a lesson," Korra talked back, and she cracked her knuckles, "And I'll do it without lifting a finger."

The brawny one released the girl, who didn't even hesitate to run away. The three men slowly approached her, chuckling, but she knew she'll be the one laughing in the end. The shortest of the bunch step forth, but he was so slow, Korra didn't even bother to use bending on him. He was sluggish, and she easily send him flying with a roundhouse kick to his face.

"Come on, boys," she teased, "you'll have to do better than that."

"Very well, then," the ring leader grumbled, and he whistled loudly.

Suddenly, as if they were in hiding and waiting for their cue, ten more gang members appeared, surrounding her and Amon. Normally, this would scare others, but Korra was enjoying the odds. It means it was a challenge, and it'll be her first job as the Avatar.

She took up a stance, but she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Amon stepped forth.

"Oh, so he wants some of it too," the ring leader taunted.

"It's typical for the Triple Threat Triads to fight in numbers," Amon spoke, "But never one-on-one. Such a cowardly tactic."

Korra could practically see the blood vessels ticking on the ring leader's forehead, and he screeched out a command to attack. Two firebenders shot at Amon and Korra, and they both dodge simultaneously. Amon was quicker and jabbed numerously on the firebenders arms and back. Korra never seen such fighting moves, and the two hefty men fell to the ground.

The ring leader gasped and backed away. "What the hell?! What did you do?!"

Amon just resumed back to a calm stance, and all the attention was suddenly drawn to him. Three more tried to pin him down, but Amon side-stepped and easily maneuvered through huge chunks of earth barreling at him. Once again, he took them out one by one. They seem physically unharmed, but Korra watched them struggle to stand up as if they're broken down from the inside.

She continued to watch in awe as Amon took out the remaining Triple Threats until he was the last one standing. The cowardly gang members took off running as best as they could, the ring leader giving him the evil eye. Throughout the fight, Amon didn't drop his bag, nor suffered any damages, nor had his hood slipped off. He was calculative and moved effortlessly.

"Oh my gosh! I've never seen anyone fight like that!" Korra said with excitement. "You've got to teach me!"

He stared appalled at her. She admitted that she's being too forward to someone she just met, but she was always the aggressive type. Her masters, besides Master Katara, constantly remind her how she lacks restraint and patience. She figured this was also the reason she could never airbend all her life. Master Katara and Tenzin mentioned that airbending is a style of navigating and finding different solutions to a problem. Korra thought this aspect was ridiculous when one can simply face the problem head on and strike.

Amon's style could show her what she lacks, and she can finally be a fully realized Avatar.

"The style I use takes hard training and discipline, as do other fighting styles," Amon spoke, "A young bull-headed girl such as yourself will never be able to get it right. Why are you so interested in it?"

"First, I'm not bull-headed. And the reason, you fought those thugs without bending," she pointed out. "It was as if you didn't even need it."

"Are you a non-bender?" Amon asked, his voice very subtle and calm.

Korra was about to proudly present herself as the Avatar, but it was as if something was telling her not too. She remembered Tenzin's words echoing in her head back in the South Pole how the Avatar will be ready to present herself when she's completed her airbending training, meaning the people are not ready for her now. Something about this city has lost faith in the Avatar, and it must be the same for Amon. She knows that she tends to act before she thinks, so perhaps she will test herself now and not brag about her status.

So she lied.

"Yes," she nodded, "I can't bend."

It was for a brief second, but she saw a soft flicker in his eyes. As if he understood her troubles and he can finally trust her. Before, he looked hard and almost cold, but after her lie, his features turned gentle and his smile became genuine.

"Then, I'll be glad to teach you," he said, "We have to stick up for each other, after all."

Korra didn't understand what he meant by that, but she decided to play along.

"Great! What's the first lesson?"

"I'm afraid I have a tight schedule, so we won't start the lesson today," he said and she immediately pouted. "However, tomorrow at midnight, meet me under Aang Memorial Island and we can start training."

"At midnight?" Korra questioned, "And why at Aang's Island?"

"Our lessons must be kept a secret in order for us non-benders to have the upper hand," he explained. "The less who knows about this, the better."

"Well, okay then," Korra shrugged, "I guess I'll see you then."

He patted her shoulder and returned to the city. Korra just stood there watching him leave, wondering what his words meant. But the idea of meeting again, alone at night, where no one will know, was making Korra blush. Her fingers traced where he touched her.

She decided it was best to head towards Air Temple Island since she was feeling hungry, and she didn't have any money to buy food. Korra sighed at the thought of facing Tenzin's fury for running away.

* * *

"You ran away?!"

She was right.

"Look Tenzin," she said, "I'm not going to become a true Avatar until I finally learn airbending. I've already looked at Republic City and I can see it needs help. I saw gangs picking on little girls, and I can't sit at the compound and wait for you to come."

"Korra, there will be plenty of time for you to train, but right now the Council needs me to help balance this city."

"But they need me too," Korra emphasized, "I'm already here anyway. And I haven't caused any trouble so far. The city doesn't know I'm here yet."

"That's...true."

"I can train here and when I'm ready, I'll be there when the city needs us both," Korra bowed, "Please."

Tenzin tugged at his beard, thinking deeply, until his children suddenly burst into the room. Korra could feel the cool air swirled around them as the kids' tiny air scooters faded away and surrounded their father.

"Please, dad! Let Korra stay," Jinora pleaded, "We can help her learn airbending as well if you ever have to go back to the Council."

"Yeah! And she can help mom out!" Ikki added.

Meelo just continued to gnaw at Tenzin's baldness. Korra was wondering if his kids' influence would help, but he looked more irritated. At that moment, Pema walked in, her belly swollen but still at peace.

"I've already cook dinner for six, dear," she said, "and a couple of monks already cleaned a room for Korra. After all, it is a monk's custom to always welcome those in need. Why don't we let her stay?"

The children, along with Korra, pleaded and begged until finally Tenzin stood up abruptly. At first, Korra thought he was going to explode, but his red face calmed down slowly and his shoulders became less tense.

"Very well. Korra will begin her training."

There was celebration all around.

* * *

That night, Korra laid on her back staring up at her new ceiling. Naga was in the barns with the other Sky Bisons. It turns out Naga liked the smell of hay, and she quickly made friends with the large beasts. Korra was alone in her room with a few new clothes the female monks offered her, and a ceremonial dress which Korra hoped she'll never wear.

The temple was silent. Everyone was asleep. It must have been midnight, and the thought made her think of Amon. She remembered the way his body moved so fluidly and smoothly. She imagined what his muscles were like under his tunic-

Korra quickly grabbed her pillow and covered her red face. It was too soon for her to have a crush, at least not since her long time crush with Howl. She never knew other men besides from the compound, who were either old masters, fathers, or Howl. She later found out Howl had a girlfriend. She wondered how old Amon was, but she dismissed the thought and recalled his large body. His chest was really broad, it made her think he was an Earth Kingdom native.

She thought about what will happen tomorrow at Aang Memorial Island. Sure, she wants to learn his fighting style, but her mind started to wonder over different matters. She quickly got up and peaked outside her room. No one. She slid the doors closed and moved towards the window and closed the shutters.

In total darkness, she took slow and steady breaths. She quietly slipped off her pants and shirt, and she laid back down on her bed. The thought of Amon was making her feel warm and slightly sensual. Korra can easily recall his deep husky voice. She imagined Amon's touch as her hand slid down between her thighs, and she traced her folds. What would Amon be like? She could hear a wet popping noise and she slid in deeper, her fingers and inner thighs becoming moist. Was he only interested in wanting to teach her alone because he wants her alone? Such musing was making her feel feverish and her heart skipping a few beats and she shut her eyes. With her other hand, she reached up to her breast and pinched herself. She continued to think of Amon, hovering over her, and imaging his voice groaning into her ear.

She was laid out before him, his thick hands traveling up her abdomen and over her chest, and he smashed his lips hungrily onto hers. Her arms wrapped around his back and she held onto his shoulders. His muscular arms held her close, and they melt into their kiss. He was being rough and aggressive like an animal, but so was Korra. Their breath was in each other's face, desperate for air. She combed through his hair as he trailed his lips down her neck.

He suddenly bites down on her breast and she let out a desperate moan. She couldn't hear him, but she could feel him growing hot. He didn't even waited as he grabbed hold of her thighs and pulled her hips upward. She watched him as he plunged right into her. Korra's mouth hung open, making inaudible cries as he savagely pushed and pulled in her. They were almost hopping on the bed from their recklessness, and Amon was only going faster.

Everything felt hard and sore. She felt a strange swelling just below her stomach. The sheer tightness was making her squirm. She didn't want this to stop, but everything seems to be fading away. The tight sensation was still there, but then the smell woke her up.

She was still in her bed, except she was alone. Her hand felt sticky, and her blankets had her scent on them. She rolled to her side, wishing she could go back to her dream again. Her wildness fantasies were always rough sex.

* * *

**Author Notes**: Two things. First, I hope you don't mind Korra's little moment. She is a 17 year old with raging hormones. Let's not forget Aang was only 12/13 and he had fantasies too. (well, innocent once, but give in time...)

Also, Korra had a little OOC moment when she decided not to reveal herself as the Avatar to the thugs. I hope it wasn't that much of a bother, and I tried my best to explain it.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and faved! :D

* * *

Chapter 2

When Korra arrived at the breakfast table, she saw the White Lotus guards already stationed around the room. She looked out the window and saw more pacing around the yard. Air Temple Island already has sentries' quarters apart from the men's and women's dormitories, and when she first came there were only three guards.

Korra knew the sudden increase was because of her arrival, and it made her feel annoyed. Tenzin obviously doesn't trust her. She bitterly sat down and ate her food with a deep scowl.

"Good morning, Korra," Tenzin entered. He sat down across from Korra, not taking note of her grumpy face, and peacefully sipped his morning tea.

"Morning," she replied casually, "I was hoping after today's training, I can walk around the city-"

"I'm sorry, Korra, but I won't allow it," Tenzin said firmly, "you are to stay here and focus solely on your training. Any other distractions will delay your progress."

"I knew you would do this!" Korra slammed down her rice bowl. "You plan to shut me in just like how I was at the compound. How can I be the Avatar without seeing what's happening? I need to explore the city."

"This is non-negotiable," Tenzin said, "until you've completed your training, you must remain safe and you must not leave this island."

"That's a load of bull-pig, and you know it!"

"Manners at the table, Korra."

"I get it, I'm not ready," Korra said, "and that I shouldn't announce myself as the Avatar just yet, but you can't expect me to just sit here, drink tea, and do nothing! I can still help."

"The answer is no!" Tenzin finally boomed, "I forbid you from leaving this island until you have proven yourself."

She could feel all the Air Acolytes and White Lotus guards watching her. She wished she could act childish and storm out the room, but she needed to finish her breakfast if she wanted today's training to go smoothly. Energy in the morning is vital. She learned that the hard way back at the compound when she was little. She was so eager to begin her first lesson, she skipped breakfast and end up collapsing from exhaustion.

Bitterly, she plopped back down and forced the food down her throat.

When her training started, Tenzin had calmed down as if their argument never happened. His kids were there to watch Korra's attempt to weave through the tall wooden planks. It was agonizing and making her dizzy. In the end, she made more bruises than her earthbending training. She just couldn't understand Tenzin's explanation. She knows she's moving out of the way, but something always smacks into her back.

How is she supposed to get airbending if she can't understand her teacher?!

Mediating was even worse. They sat on the pavilion for maybe hours and she still couldn't feel anything spiritual. Tenzin rants on about letting the mind go, and Korra wanted to ask where, but she guessed it'll only make him angry. The airbending training was too abstract for her to understand. She wants it to be more physical and something she can see for herself. She watched Tenzin and his kids airbend as if it was easy, but nothing "clicked."

It was awful day, indeed.

"Master Tenzin," someone interrupted them, "a telegram from Tarrlok. He says it is most urgent that you speak with him at City Hall."

"Very well," Tenzin stood up, but he pointed at Korra. "Keep mediating."

"I've meditated for hours and nothing's happening!" Korra complained.

"It has only been thirty minutes. I'll probably be back until late at night, so you stay there until sunset."

It took all of Korra's willpower not to bark back, and Tenzin left. She watched the boat sail towards the distance harbor, and the air babies jumped up.

"Now, we can play!" Ikki squealed.

"You guys won't meditate?" Korra asked, looking dumbfounded. When their father was around, they show a lot of discipline. Even Meelo.

"When Dad's not around, Mom let's have more freedom," Jinora explained. "I don't mean to pry, but I heard everything this morning."

"Dad was, like, raaaaawwwrr!" Meelo playfully growled.

"I understand your frustration," Jinora smiled, "Sometimes, Mom takes us out shopping without Dad knowing."

"Yeah! Korra can go play too!" Ikki nodded.

Korra's eyes widen.

"Really! You won't tell anyone?"

"Your secret is safe with us," Jinora winked, "We'll even distract the guards for you to make your escape."

Korra scooped up the three siblings and squeezed them close to her chest. Living on the island might not be so bad after all. Tenzin was the only one being a bone head. After a quick change out of her airbending clothes, they stationed themselves by the main gate. There were three guards talking casually among themselves.

Korra watched as Jinora swooped down from her glider and dropped a bomb on them, covering them in an oily substances. Then Ikki followed with a whole stack of bison fur, and Meelo gave the finishing touch with an air bubble, making the fur poof up. The guards were like fully grown sheep, and they started chasing the troublemakers.

She took the chance, sneaking pass the gate, and doved into the water.

* * *

She felt bad for leaving Naga behind, but it was for the best and it would have been too obvious she left. Thanks to the map she studied back at the island, she knew exactly where to explore and where to avoid, like City Hall.

She arrived at Central City Station, where a statue of Fire Lord Zuko stood. At the base of the statue, she saw a young man with a fire ferret doing a street performance. His face looked extremely boyish despite his arms being thick and his chest broad. His voice was loud and trying to draw attention, so Korra watched from afar as a few people stopped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, gather 'round and witness the amazing Pabu!"

His ferret was dressed in a little costume and it flipped onto its front paws. The crowd watched as the ferret hopped onto an earth wheel made by the boy, and Pabu balanced himself on the circle. Pabu jumped off and landed in the center. The earth wheel rolled away awkwardly, and the crowd just walked away.

The poor boy didn't even make a single Yuan.

"Maybe next time, Pabu," he sighed.

"I thought it was cool," Korra approached him. "Your earthbending trick was pretty neat."

"Wow, really? Thanks!" He smiled perfect white teeth. "I always like to improvise instead of what I usually do for work."

Korra liked his charm, and she reached into her pocket. Pema was kind enough to spare her some change for secret shopping, and Korra offered a bill into his upturned hat.

"Gee, thanks! I'm Bolin."

"I'm Korra."

"You're new around here, aren't you?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"To be honest, yes," Bolin stood up, "Not a lot of people in the city wears traditional clothing. We tend to stick with the city style."

"I can see," Korra said, looking up and down at him, "You certainly do look...slick?"

There was something familiar about the way Bolin dresses. She's seen it before...

"Oh, don't mind me," Bolin shrugged, "If you want, there are some good shopping districts nearby."

"What about your job?"

"I'm actually playing hooky," Bolin winked, "Which reminds me, we better get going before-"

"Bolin!"

Korra looked around to see who yelled. Another young man with blazing eyes and sharp eyebrows was glaring at their direction as he strode towards them. His features were the exact opposite of Bolin: thin, lean, and a long face. His eyes were a glowing yellow shade, and Korra was willing to bet he was a firebender.

She also noticed the way he dresses was also similar to Bolin...

"What are you doing here playing tricks with Pabu?!"

"Calm down, Mako. I was going to come back."

"We have to make our rounds before our boss finds out!"

"Hey, relax man," Korra jumped in, "Bolin was just having a break. He wasn't doing any harm."

"Stay out of this, low life. Or I'll siege your ponytail," Mako threatened. Korra puffed up her chest, and poked hard at Mako's chest.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Who do you think? We're the Triple Threat Triads, so you best scram!"

So that's why their clothes looked familiar. They had an unusual "flashiness" to them just like when she met them at the park, yet still retaining to a uniform. Bolin's long sash was green, meaning he was an earthbender. And Mako already lit his hands, confirming Korra's suspicion of him as a firebender. Compared to the men she met yesterday, they looked just like...boys. Possibly not much older than her.

She can take him.

"Try me," she glared.

"Whoa! Come on, bro, stop!" Bolin blocked them, and he started talking fast. "I'm so sorry about this, Korra. He really doesn't want to hurt you or anyone when we go on rounds. We never really hurt anyone, to be honest. I'll just take him home for now. It was nice meeting you. And don't worry about us, okay!"

And Bolin dragged his brother away.

She felt sorry for him, for both of them. Why do young teens like them have to be part of a ruthless and cruel gang? And as Korra explored the city more, she noticed the dark side of it. Why are there so many children running around in the streets? Their clothes were practically in a unison shade of brown, as if they sleep in the dirt. She watched as a Satomobile nearly ran over a fragile woman trying to cross the street. She attempted to help the poor woman, but the old lady screamed she was being robbed.

All her life, Korra dreamed of Republic City. She always imagined it being beautiful, with people smiling and living big dreams and comfortable lives. She never thought it would break her heart so much. It made her angry.

She must complete her training faster.

* * *

Amon knew it was nightfall even if he was living underground. Their new headquarters was making great progress, and they even transported majority of their equipment in one day. But Amon couldn't stop thinking about his private "teaching" to take place soon.

He thought wrongly of her since the beginning. He originally thought Korra was a waterbender, and possibly a strong one, but she was just passionate. Any citizen who saw a poor girl getting beat up by a gang of thugs would walk away and pretend nothing was happening. Korra was different; she stood up for the weak. She was strong for the sake of others.

That's what Amon saw, and he was shocked when he learned she was non-bender like the rest of them. Her strength would make a great addition to their Revolution, but tonight they remain a secret. After he reveals his ideals of equalization, she can join them in their new home.

It was almost midnight, and Amon headed towards the surface. Along the way, he spotted the Lieutenant.

"Amon, we've finished gathering all our supplies," he reported.

"Good," Amon nodded, "I'm going to do some scavenging for a few hours. Take my place until I return."

"Yes sir,"

Amon decided to keep his mask and armor on as he ascended towards the city. Staying within the shadows, Amon headed towards the harbor. He stole a boat and shipped off towards Aang Memorial Island. When he was closer, he stared up at Aang's statue. The Avatar. Amon always wanted to meet him before Aang's early death. And the new Avatar was somewhere in the world, secretly relearning the elements.

He felt his lip twitch with hatred, wondering what the Avatar really thinks. They hold so much power, and everyone believes the Avatar should be the one to balance humanity. What a joke. The Avatar will always be reborn, meaning the world will always be imbalance. What would the Avatar know about facing true death, never to be reborn? Without the Avatar, people will finally learn to stand up for each other. The non-benders will finally be on equal grounds with benders.

Amon stepped off the boat, and made his way up towards the base. He removed his mask and set it inside his bag as he looked around the area. Despite the darkness, the moon was shining down on them, and the city lights were still gleaming. Unless someone decided to watch the statue from the harbor, no one will be able to see them.

He was surprised to find Korra already there, looking up at Aang's statue. He made his presence very clear, but her eyes continued to gaze up, even as he stood next to her.

"I've been in the city for two days, and I ask myself how can I be so naïve?" Korra muttered, "I've been told great stories about Aang and his friends building this city. But all I see is crime and fear."

"I admit, Avatar Aang achieved a milestone in building this city, but even the Avatar cannot stop violence entirely."

She looked up at him with saddened eyes.

"If you want to train with me, than hear out my ideals," Amon began. "Our kind must stand together in order for true equality to be realized. Throughout history, countless of wars were mainly between benders, and their destruction killed thousands of poor, innocent people. Nowadays, benders are given more privileges other non-benders. It's easily for a bender to find a job than those who can't."

"That's...unbelievable!"

"And then there are Council members who would turn a blind eye towards non-benders," Amon added, "If I could, I would study and be part of City Hall to help make changes to this city's regulations. It's an abomination to be treated unfairly and live in constant fear from gang members as well."

"But, surely the police force are looking after the citizens," Korra tried to reason him, "And once...once the Avatar appears, things can be right again."

"And how long will that be?"

"Well-"

"Korra, we cannot wait for someone to constantly save us. We live in a generation where we can take fate into our own hands. Technology has advanced so much, we can defend ourselves."

"What are you saying?" Korra said, taking a step back.

"Korra, join me and the Revolution. We have growing numbers, and we will show that we won't go out quietly. We can finally have our voices be heard, and we can finally live equally."

"The Revolution?" Korra frowned, "What do you plan to do?"

"It's time we show what fear is like for benders," Amon said gently, trying not to scare her. "The Revolution I've created may seem violent to others, but I will never kill like they have. But even so, we have weapons to stun benders and defend ourselves, but never take a life. And with my ability, it'll be enough to plant fear for all benders, and we shall finally look down on them. I have done many research and gone through vigorous training, until I finally understood a bender's energy.

"I can take other people's bending."

Korra's eyes widen with pure fear. It was understandable. Many others had the same reaction when he first told them, and they also didn't believe him. He has done it several times already to prove himself that it can be done, and those who saw quickly followed him. Korra wouldn't have the pleasure to see his abilities just yet, and he understood if it was too much to take in.

He allowed her to walk around a few paces, waiting for her response. He wondered if she thought of him as a monster. The idea of a Revolution also meant war, but as he told Korra, he plans to do so without killing anyone. Unlike previous wars. This will show to the world that he, Amon, is the righteous man.

"Why would you do that?" Korra finally spoke. "The ability to bend...is a gift! Not all benders are evil, Amon. I have met great benders who are kind and it defines them for who they are."

"Are you saying that without their bending, they are nothing?" Amon questioned.

"W-well, no, but-"

"You must understand, Korra. Bending isn't everything."

He must have struck a chord with her since she looked as if she stopped breathing.

"Am I not worthy of a person?" He asked.

He watched her lip quivered, and she nervously fiddled with her fingers.

"No, but-"

"Are the poor children you saw in the streets today not worth acknowledging? Do they have nothing that defines them, as you said for benders do?"

"No."

"The ability to bend does not define the person, Korra," Amon said, making his voice more soothing. "But their actions. Their words. Their thoughts. It is true, as you said, there are good benders. But so long as there is evil, they will abuse their power in what they believe is doing good. We have to learn how to channel that power and bring it to equality. Do you understand?"

Korra tried to hold back tears, but Amon saw it. She quietly sniffed and steadied her voice.

"I think so."

"Then let us begin our training, but first..."

Amon stepped forth and held up Korra's hands into a basic defense position.

"I assume you've had some training?"

"Y-yes. I've...learned some waterbending styles."

"Then this movement should be familiar."

He mimicked Korra's position and placed his forearm against hers. He took a step forward, and she reacted by taking a step back. She followed up, and he stepped back. It was a simple maneuver for blocking and advancing with a partner. At the pace they were going, it was almost like a dance.

"Do you know what your chi is?" Amon asked as they continued to step back and forth.

"It's the energy in our bodies."

"Yes. Every life form has their own chi, and there are different stages or levels of chi in our bodies."

"I remember there are pools of energy in us called chakras."

"Yes, there are seven of them," Amon nodded at his student. "Those are the major energy sources of our chi. However, we all have even smaller energy pools and just as vital as the main seven. When striking at these chi locations, a person can fall limb, just like I did with those thugs yesterday."

"You were hitting their chi points," Korra slowly understood.

"It's called chi blocking. By intercepting their chi flow, it blocks part of the energy momentarily, but it's enough to give you an advantage. Each of these smaller chi paths are near, or closely adjacent, to the chakras. The human body is like a network. If you continue to hit at the right locations in the correlating areas, it could block the chakras and thus a bender wouldn't be able to bend for a short amount of time.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes," Korra nodded sincerely, "But what does this movement have to do with chi blocking."

"This will help your energy flowing, and I will do a demonstration."

They both stepped back, and exhaled out through their mouth. Korra took up a stance, and Amon waited for her to attack. She lounged a powerful punch, but Amon swerved out of the way until he was behind her. He stabbed her from the bottom of her spine and up to her shoulder. She immediately fell on her knees, and tried to move her right arm.

"Ugh! It's worse than I imagined," Korra grunted.

"If you were a firebender, your arm wouldn't be able to produce any bending abilities," Amon pointed out. "Firebenders draw energy from the sun, but the stomach is also the source of their chi."

"But you poked me all over my back. You weren't anywhere near my front."

"It's because of the correlating chi pathways I've blocked that were connected with the stomach, as well as the spine."

"Is there a counter to re-chi my pathway?" Korra said, sounding irritated. Amon chuckled.

He helped her stand up and made a quick jab to her nape. She swayed a bit, but she slowly regained control of her arm.

"Okay, I'm ready to try," Korra said, and smirked playfully at him, "Don't blame me if I knock you out completely."

Amon just cocked an eyebrow at her, and braced himself. He allowed her to past his easily avoidable punch, and she mimicked his actions. He felt her attempted to chi-block up his spine and shoulder, but he still remained standing. She quickly came around and stared eagerly at him.

"Did I do it?" She asked, eyeing his arm.

He raised it and flicked her forehead.

"Not quite," he teased, as Korra rubbed her sore spot.

Throughout the night, they continued training and Amon showed Korra the different chi-pathways of the body. She failed to knock him out as she promised, and they ended up with her sore and tired. There was something about her exhilarate eagerness in learning. She was quickly picking things up in terms of fighting, but she lacks the concept. She may not be the most analytical person, but she had spunk. Half the time, he was having too much fun mocking her intellect, but she refuted back about his "yapping mouth."

"I think that's enough for one night," Amon said.

"Really, that's it?" Korra whined, "I was hoping..."

"Hoping for what?"

He thought he saw a small trace of pink rising on her cheeks, but she quickly turned her head away. He had trained women before, and he had seen similar reactions. Most of the time, he would just dismissed it, but this time with Korra he felt a little pleased.

"Are we going to train again tomorrow?" Korra asked.

"Of course," Amon said, "Are you interested in joining the Revolution?"

He hoped she would say yes immediately, but he could see the wrinkles on her face. She still doubted herself about fighting against the benders. Amon believed so, and he decided to give her space.

"I understand if you want to think about it," Amon said.

"Can we still meet here?" She asked.

He smiled.

"Tomorrow at the same time."

* * *

Author end notes: so, it may seem like it's an AU Equalist story, but i assure it's not. granted that amon is teaching her, and i'm not sure if others have done the same thing, i hope amon's chi-blocking lesson was interesting!

thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: sorry for the long wait! to make it up, (spoilers) this chapter is where amon will teach korra about chakras, and...

**Chapter Contains:** Con-Smut! enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Korra felt an itch on her nose, but she wasn't allowed to move. Even though Tenzin sat with his eyes closed, she knew he was watching her. The kids were silent as well, but Meelo was sleeping again. Tenzin didn't bother him, but when Korra tried to sneak a single scratch-

"Concentrate, Korra," Tenzin snapped.

Korra finally gave up.

"I just don't understand what I'm suppose to concentrate on!" She confessed, "I can't stand anymore of this theoretical training! I already know how to sit and breath and avoid big slabs of wood. I want to shoot air out of my palms!"

She was just about to explode fireballs, and she could feel Jinora and Ikki watching her nervously as she kept eye contact with Tenzin. He sighed heavily and rubbed his hand down his face.

"Kids, could you excuse us?"

Jinora nodded and nudged Meelo awake. As soon as they walked away, Tenzin calmly stood up.

"Follow me, Korra."

She thought she done it this time. Maybe the temple secretly has a torture chamber for those who don't show discipline. Or worse, he'll kick her off the island and never teach airbending again! Instead, Tenzin led her to the temple's library. It was small, and the smell of old scrolls lingered in the air. Tenzin pulled down a thick textbook and handed it to Korra.

It was torture alright.

"You're going to make me read?" She whined.

"Clearly, you don't fully understand the airbending concepts," Tenzin replied. "It is more than just 'shooting air out of your palms.' As do the other bending elements, airbending is a way of life. There are principles and morals that coincide with it."

"You mean eating nothing but grass, or never stepping off this blasted island?"

"No, Korra. It's a spiritual lifestyle," Tenzin said. "And I think the reason why you can't get airbending yet is because of your lack of spiritual connection. You have ever tried contacting with Aang or your previous lives?"

"No," Korra mumbled with guilt.

"Perhaps if you do some studying, it'll improve your spiritual side," Tenzin nodded. "Aang and his teacher, Guru Pathik, wrote this book. It teaches about the different levels of chakras."

Korra's ears perked up.

"Chakras? As in the pools of energy in our bodies, chakras?" Korra recited.

"So, you have heard of them."

"M-master Katara mentioned something about them," she lied.

"Well, good. If you read this book, and put it into context, I'm sure you'll grasp a knowledge of unlocking your spirituality. For the Avatar, you can achieve the Avatar State."

Korra's eyes brightened at those words. She remembered stories from Katara about the amazing power of the Avatar State. If this book can help her, she couldn't wait to start.

"Thank you, Tenzin. I won't let you down this time!"

* * *

Korra was already waiting for Amon to come at their appointed time again. Thankfully, Tenzin had another meeting to go to at night, which was perfect for her to sneak off. The White Lotus guards were so busy listening to the radio, they didn't even hear her dive into the water. Korra wished she could listen to the live broadcasting of the pro-bending matches with them. It has always been a dream of hers to finally see a live pro-bending match.

But she wanted to meet Amon too.

During her reading in the afternoon, she came across chapters about chi pathways. It was just like what Amon taught her, and reading the textbook made so much sense compared to previous readings she had to do back at the compound. Which failed miserable.

She just couldn't put the book down. There were so many chi points in the body that triggers different reactions. Pressure points to stimulate hunger, excretion, reduce ailments, relaxation, and one that interested Korra...sexual pleasure.

Particularly one location that works for men. Located just below the navel and close to the hip bone, the chi pathway stimulates towards the groin area. Korra shook her head for thinking indecent thoughts, but continued reading. She wondered if Amon knew these pressure points too. He seemed like such a philosophical character, she suspects that he didn't give attention to these details. Amon was probably more spiritual than she could ever achieve.

With a little rough housing in training tonight, she might muster up the courage to ask. She immediately felt guilt for betraying Tenzin's trust. She knew it was important to focus on her airbending training, but being taught by Amon was helping her understand more about her energy flow. Perhaps with Amon as her teacher, she could reach the Avatar State sooner.

But she feared Amon's Revolution. She could sense more violence coming out of it, even if Amon promised he wouldn't kill others. She remembered that night she feared Amon. She didn't want to believe his ability to take her bending away, but he was an intelligent man. And with his vast knowledge about chi flow, he must have found a way. She wasn't sure if she should tell Tenzin about the Revolution, but then she'll have to explain her secret training with a stranger.

She had a feeling her selfishness will bite her back in the end.

Soon, she saw Amon's boat coming, and her heart was beating faster. Should she do it? Should she really try to pick a fight with him just so she can try out the new chi points she learned? Will he be angry? Of course, he'll be angry. What if he refuse to teach her again? What if she accidentally use bending and he'll hate her forever? What if he takes her bending tonight?!

"Korra?"

"A-amon!" She crooked. "Huh, y-you're late!"

"It's barely five minutes till. How long have you been here?"

"Oh, I, uh, I just got here!"

"There's no need to shout."

"Who said I was shouting? I'm certainly not! Now, are we going to duel or what? Let's go!"

He did his usual charming smile, and she felt her heart leap to her throat.

"We've done enough dueling yesterday," he said. "Today, I'll teaching how to channel your seven main chakras."

"So soon?"

"It's important for us non-benders to understand our chi flow as well, not just for benders," he nodded. "For benders, it makes them a better fighter. But for us, it makes us better people. Thus, even better fighters.

"You know how to do basic Tai Chi, right?" He asked.

"Of course,"

"Then, take your stance. Follow my lead, and concentrate on what I tell you."

This was so much better than sitting at the pavilion for hours doing nothing. Korra works best when her body is moving, even if it's slow steady Tai Chi styles. She watched Amon's movements from behind. It was as if he could be a waterbender. She easily felt relaxed around him, listening to his voice, and allowing her body to flow for her.

"The first chakra is called the Earth Chakra," Amon began. "Where is it located?"

"The base of the spine."

"Good. It deals with our survival. Many benders faced adversaries tougher than them, and their natural instinct is to live. For non-benders, we face these treats all the time. It has become second nature for us to survive. However, we are still bound by fear.

"What do you fear, Korra?"

She didn't want to admit her fears, but it was Amon. Despite her growing admiration of him, she feared he'll become her enemy in the future and take her bending away. Even after everything Amon said, she still has a hard time wondering what it's like to live without her bending. She was the Avatar. She believed this is what defines her as a person. It is her duty to keep balance in the world. Her life is to the world, and she must do everything it takes to stop any wars from arising.

But what if she failed? The fear of not knowing who she'll become was growing strong in her heart.

"I fear I'll lose sight of who I am in the future," she confessed quietly.

"You must understand that time changes everything. And you must learn to look for the good in change," Amon said softly. "It is important for our survival to always adapt and accept change once in a while. And whatever comes, we'll face it with our heads held up high."

She breathed in and out. She felt something different about her. There was a strong support from inside, and it was swelling with energy. She could feel her chi beginning to flow.

"You've unlocked your Earth Chakra," Amon said. She could almost hear his smile.

Suddenly, she heard a motor humming. She looked out into the bay and saw a police boat heading towards the island.

"So they finally noticed I stole their boats," Amon chuckled.

"We can take them!" Korra said, pounding her fist into her palm.

"That might not be the best option," Amon said. "Even if we can defeat them, it is sometimes smarter to choose your battles."

"But it's just two on two, why not?!"

"Korra," he said firmly. "You must always fight for a cause and nothing else."

The two cops were already investigation Amon's boat, pointing flashlights dangerously towards their direction. Without a word, Amon signaled for them to hide inside the memorial building. It was pitch black inside, and Korra wanted to use her firebending as light, but she heard his footsteps and they hid close to the edge of the wall.

"Hopefully, they'll be too lazy to do a full search," Amon whispered.

Thank the spirits they were in the dark. She was standing so close to Amon, she could hear his calm breathing. It didn't take long for the cops to shine their flashlights inside the room. Thankfully, there were smaller statues inside and pedestals of Aang's personal possessions to block their view. Korra noticed they were hiding behind a glass case that held Aang's glider, so if they don't move soon-

Amon quickly grabbed Korra's hand and pulled her behind a larger statue for the both of them. She was breathing heavily, scared that the cops will arrest them both. Amon must have heard her and covered her mouth. Her back was pressed against his chest, and she stood perfectly still. Now, worrying about the cops was the last thing on her mind.

After all, his other arm was wrapped around below her breast.

"No one's here," one of the police officers said.

"Maybe they're waterbenders and swam off,"

"What should we do about the boats?"

"We'll come back when we catch them. Come on!"

And they left.

But Amon didn't release her even with their footsteps fading away. His hand was still holding her side, her breast peering over his forearm. she secretly slid her hand down close to his navel and probe at his pressure point. He suddenly hunched over, away from her hand, as a deep moan escaped his lips. Korra gasped as she felt something rub against the small of her back. It was so silent between them afterwards, they could hear the policemen's boat driving away. He spun her around and Korra could see the irritation in his eyes.

"Where did you learn that?" He demanded, his voice low and icy.

"I-I found a book in the l-library," she white lied. "I only wanted to read more about the chakras. And I just...saw a part about physical pleasures, and I was just...curious if they...worked?"

He just huffed angrily through his nose.

"I'm sorry!" Korra panicked, "I really didn't know what I was thinking. I was at fault and I won't do it again. I promise!"

Maybe she hit it wrong, because he was glaring down at her like a hawk eyeing its prey. She knew it wasn't a good idea, and she wish she could change everything. She lowered her head, waiting for some sort of punishment, but she was surprised when he felt his hand lift her chin up. His facial features changed to something more sympathetic.

"Physical pleasures are inferior motives," his voice rasped in the dark. "But it reminds us how human we really are. You shouldn't have to feel guilty even with the most deepest of fantasies that manifests in our minds."

"Is this-"

"The Water Chakra," he hummed. He leaned forward until his lips were barely touching her ear. "Located in the sacrum."

Suddenly, he drove his thumb at Korra's pressure point. For women, their sexual chi point was just to the side of their fold. Amon applied the right amount of pressure and she gave out an embarrassingly loud moan. Her voice echoed forever in the chamber, but Amon didn't move away. His thumb was still there, pressing as far as he could and Korra shut her eyes in agony.

She couldn't move away from Amon's thumb, and at the same time she didn't wanted it to end. She felt herself feeling weak at the knees, and she steadied her hands on Amon's shoulders. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around her and she felt his hand supporting the small of her back.

But then he pressed down on another pressure point, one she never knew of, and she felt her entire body convulsing. It was much more powerful than the first. She dug her nails into Amon's tunic, unable to even utter a single coherent word. This was becoming too much for her to handle. She could feel her nerves firing up and her muscles were tensed up. She felt like she was trapped, and she was starting to feel desperate. She could have swore she heard him chuckle. With all her strength, she placed pulled Amon's face with her shaky hands and suddenly planted a kiss.

He immediately withdraw his thumbs from her pressure points, but she refuse to let him go as a wave of relief flooded back to her, making her moan into her kiss. She kept a firm hold of Amon's head, but he wasn't resisting and neither was he reacting. Korra frowned in disappointment until she finally felt his lips move at last. She released her hold and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her in even closer. The world was suddenly different, and she felt an overwhelming sensation of protection in Amon's arms.

He suddenly changed. Korra imagined him being someone who was understanding and takes his time, but he was becoming aggressive. As if he was longing for affection and he needed this for a long time. She felt his hand run up her back and pulled her ponytail loose. She gasped for breath, but he quickly sealed her mouth again. It was almost like her wet dream. He was being rough, and she liked it.

Then, he swiftly pushed away from her, their kiss leaving a loud smack noise. They were both panting heavily, and Korra suspected his heart was racing just as much as hers. His eyes were closed and he had a deep frown, making her feel guilty again.

"I-"

But he turned around and walked away.

* * *

The next day, Amon was sitting outside the City Hall again, waiting for an insider to pass on more information. After this, he just wants to go back to the safety of his headquarters and mediate; the morning mediation failed miserably for the first time in years. The image of Korra's face popped up whenever he tried to empty his mind.

He was becoming distracted.

The insider finally stepped out, and he sat up too with his hood low. They walked past each other, but Amon held the small parcel in his hand from the insider. He stayed within the shadows and slipped inside the tunnels. Before he opened their secret entrance, he put on his mask. Plans were going smoothly, even if Amon's mind wasn't. They've already built their first mech tanks, thanks to Hiroshi Sato, and now it was a matter of copying them, and moving onto the airplanes. Amon made sure the weapons used for the machines will be non-lethal. They will be used on to intimidate, stun, defend, and capture.

Night came and Amon sat at his desk still contemplating whether he should see Korra or not. He had vowed to focus his attention solely to his mission. Any other distractions should be removed, and he needs to maintain a balanced mind. A desire such as trivial as pleasure will only cloud his thoughts from his true purpose. But even he couldn't resist back then. He was only human, he reminded himself. He was only human.

It was time she made a decision to join their Revolution.

He set forth towards Aang's Memorial Island again, this time he used his own boat. He wasn't expecting Korra to be there anyway, but he was proven wrong again. There she was, sitting in heavenly moonlight, waiting for him. He felt his heart do strange sensations he never felt before. He was almost happy to see her come back.

"I didn't think you would be here," Amon spoke.

She looked up, her eyes looking peaceful yet solemn.

"I knew if I didn't face you now, then I'll never have the courage to do so in the future," she answered. She stood up, holding herself nervously. "I just want to properly say I'm sorry."

"But I told you it's human to feel guilty. To feel pleasure."

"I know, but it was still...how do you say...unethical."

Amon walked towards her.

"You take the time to come here just to train me, and teach me about becoming more spiritual," Korra continued. "And I am truly grateful for what you've done. But I end up thinking of only..."

Amon watched as she tried to formulate her words, but he understood. She is very young, and very beautiful to boot. It was only natural that she, and many other young adults her age, would be curious about each other and their bodies. It was the slow steps towards an enlightened life. First the physical, then the spiritual. Amon had experimented himself, but he never felt any emotional attachment. Until last night. She only meant to learn his teachings, and it couldn't be helped when chi-blocking focuses a lot on the body.

"You have learned a lot faster than anyone I've ever taught," Amon complemented. "And you've shown me something that I thought I've lost for years."

"I didn't really-"

"I want to fully see it."

"W-what?"

"To let go," he explained. "I have always been taking ten steps ahead of others. I've been plotting without fail, but I realized that just once I want to see what it's like to forget everything. Know what it's like to live at the moment. And you obviously do this."

She blinked at him looking stunned, and he saw the flash of pink again on her cheeks. He gently held her wrist and pull her back inside the memorial building. They stayed close to the exit, just enough for him to see partially in the dark. He lightly traced his thumb along her cheekbones done to her jawline.

"I still feel guilty for what I've done," Korra uttered.

"You have to learn that these things happen, Korra," he answered. "Even if you make more wrong decisions, you must not let them cloud your judgement. You have to forgive yourself and accept what is natural."

Amon didn't wait any longer and met her lips once again. He tried to control himself, as he undo her hair ties. He could feel her hands unbuckling his shoulders pads. They cluttered on the floor along with his bracers and shin armor. He lightly grazed his lips along her jawline and up to her earlobe. She slid off her fur skirt, and he slipped his hand underneath her shirt. She removed her shirt and held Amon's face for another kiss.

He helped undo the last of his buttons, and his tunic came loose. He pressed her back onto the wall, and began undoing her bindings. They were both bare from the torso up, and he felt her ample breast squashed between him and the wall. Amon kept her close with their foreheads lightly touching as they stared down at each other. She let out a shy moan as she fiddled around with his belt. He grabbed around her waistband as well and tugged down. They were still standing, and they touched bare skin with bare skin. She wanted to slide down, but he held her up by pulling her knee up to his waist.

Her hands combed through his hair, and he trailed from her lips to her collarbone. He lifted her up more until his lips touched her breast at last. They were puckered already from the cold wind, and he bit down and caressed with his tongue. She gasped again, moaning out his name. He assumed she was a virgin, and he slid his finger inside. She gasped and her head lightly hit the wall. He pressed his forehead to her chest, letting his fingers push against her walls. She wrapped her arms around her head for support until he finally withdrew away. He held up both her knees and positioned himself just above her folds. He heard her suck in her breath nervously.

She whispered into his ear.

"It's my first time."

He looked into her eyes and saw the anticipation as well as fear of the unknown. He leaned in for a reassuring kiss. He didn't have to say it in words. He sucked below her bottom lip until she was ready. He held her thighs tightly and pushed in. She gave a short cry before muffling it out by biting her lip. He rested his forehead on the nape of her neck, sucking in his breath from her tightness. She finally relaxed for him to move again, and he slowly withdraw before plunged in again.

They repeated each other's moans as their lips touched, but stayed opened for them to breath. He quickened his pace, listening to the sound of her wetness slicking onto him. His movements were making her breast sway up and down to his delight. Korra's moaning became louder, making him going faster and faster. He was vigorous, never realizing how good it really felt. Gradually, his arms were getting tired, so he removed himself and set her down.

She laid there before him, completely exposed and still wet. He hungrily feast on her breast again, and she clawed at his back, her legs wrapped around him. Their body heat was rising, and the cold wind wasn't bothering them. Their bodies melt with each other, and he felt her soft skin against his body. He rubbed his finger along her pressure point and she threw her head up, her cries echoing into the memorial building. He inserted a finger and then two, reaching in deeper and watching her tremble underneath him. Finally, he positioned himself and thrust inside. He got the pleasure of entering fully inside her. Amon's eyes wandered all over her features. Her face scrunched into an expression of pleasure and pain that was making him go faster. Her breasts bounced with each pushed, wanting him to knead them for eternity.

He moved like an unstoppable engine. He could feel himself just about to cum, and he quickly withdraw out. The contents sprayed onto her abdomen and chest, and he fell to his elbows, panting heavily. Her hands reached up and wiped away the sweat on his forehead. Her face was glowing, and he lightly brushed her face with his thumb. He leaned down for another kiss. A satisfying kiss.

He helped her sit up and he leaned against the wall. She curled up into his chest as Amon grabbed his tunic to cover them partially. He whispered into her in the dark.

"You've unlocked your Water Chakra."

* * *

**Author Note:** about the pressure points. i made them up, so don't go trying them XD i actually looked up the "sexual" pressure points, and some says it's located in the ear. Which, i think, is weird so for this story i just changed the location where it's closer to the genitals, so...yeah XD


End file.
